


A Night Sky's View

by jvblur



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Memory Loss, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvblur/pseuds/jvblur
Summary: "If an incubus loves a human, it will die the same time its human takes their last breath no matter how inconvenient of a place the incubus is at which serves as a punishment for falling for them."
Kudos: 1





	A Night Sky's View

**Author's Note:**

> a 1 am thought

The incubus wanders in the dark of the night sky in the city of lights with the flapping of its small, leather wings.

The flow of the wind, giving signs of early winter, wrapped the little demon's naked body yet despite the very low drop of temperature, it felt no cold. 

Suddenly, a pang of pain was felt in its left side of its chest. As it placed its clenched palms to it, it wondered why tears are brimming around its eyes of abyss and gold pupils, as if it was feeling something.

Something... Was it fear? Sadness? Both? It does not know. It was as if it was forgetting something important. Something, someone, that became a great significance in its life.

 _But why would I forget something so important in the first place?_ Is what the creature thought.

And then a chance came.

As it glides through the chilly air, it passes by the clear and bright translucent glass of a hospital, wherein the incubus wonders why the lights are still on.

It went and took a peek through the window, as nosy as the demon is.

There, it saw an old man. Surrounded by what might be his family. Their faces gloomy and dark and somewhat full of emotion but at the same time, of emptiness. As if they already accepted the fate of their loved one's death.

The demon only stared with a look in its eyes. It does not know what it is feeling nor the reason why tremors are running through its body.

It cut off its stare at the glass, lowering its head and turning its body away from the sill.

It flew away from the white building and went to nowhere, using its small but agile wings as the medium.

It tried to avoid random groups of bats and very high lines of electricity to its unfortunate for its eyes were blurred from the tears it still didn't know why were forming.

Until, it became tired.

The creature barely made it to land on top of a tall, abandoned building's ledge.

And there it wondered. It wondered what the clenching in its chest meant. Why tears are threatening to fall down its face that was supposed to seduce people but is now trembling with uncertainty.

It stood up, thought that there's no point in worrying and concluded that it must've just been a symptom of hunger since it has been so long since it eaten vitality from humans.

But it stumbled on its own. As a tear fell from its eye down to its chin, he fell. Its ability to fly became useless. It felt its wings go stiff from the pain the creature doesn't know where was from, and the cold it seemed to remember that was barely felt before.

Confused, scared and sad; it stared at the night sky facing the demon as a fast panorama of memories flash flooded through its mind. 

The touch of a human. No. _The human_.

The very human it saw in the hospital and the reason why it felt a sense of familiarity towards the old man who's death is at his brink.

It remembered the night they first met. The warmth, the deep stares and conversations of nothingness only to be then forgotten by the human the next day. 

It remembered every time it came back to his room to feed itself with the human's energy through a course they both enjoyed.

It remembered the way it stopped coming because it realized that it's slowly taking the life of the man. 

The man who it chose to forget because of the way it remembered one of the times it saw him holding a woman's palm and seeing him have a child sitting on his shoulders one night.

Before its body reached one meter off the ground behind an alley, an eighth of it turned to dust.

Now that its head is the only thing intact, the creature managed to smile as the conclusion of the path from his memory came to an end.


End file.
